<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DDLC: Paradise Route by Ozzie19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861263">DDLC: Paradise Route</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19'>Ozzie19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club: Paradise Route [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, Extreme Pregnancy, F/M, First Person, Hyper Pregnancy, Impregnation, Inflation, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, Self Insert, Weight Gain, blueberry inflation, expansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You finished the game, yet are unsatisfied with the results. So we're going back in, and aiming to give not just the main trio, but also Monika the love they deserve! Of course, along the way, you will indulge in your deepest desires too. With the power of Code in your hands, you and Monika will shape your love and the trio as you see fit! OC(Self Insert)/Harem(Yuri, Sayuri, Natsuki and Monika). Cross posted from DeviantArt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Monika, OC/Natsuki, OC/Sayuri, OC/Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club: Paradise Route [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has it been I wonder… Since I turned off the game and focused on other things. My job. My life. Tending to the rent. Etc. Ever since I messed around with the code with Monika, I helped saved them. But I will never see them again. Never turn on the game, to see their faces, that happy tune, their jovial expressions when we interacted.</p><p>They are stuck. Alone. </p><p>No…</p><p>I can’t just leave it like this. How can I call myself a man, how can Matt McKenzie call himself a man. A man never leaves such things undone. Girls so lonely. That isn’t the McKenzie way.</p><p>If I can fix this… I can. If I can fix this, I will.</p><p>I got back home from work, entering my flat and getting to my PC. I went to the desktop and I clicked on it, inputting in code.</p><p>Activate…</p><p>The game, Doki Doki Literature Club, took me to the empty room, with the two windows leading out to space. I closed my eyes.</p><p>I took a deep breath, finding myself within that room. Empty, with nothing but the desk. I was no longer at my desk. No longer in my work fatigues.</p><p>“Monika?” I called out, the holographic display of code appearing before me by my stomach. I wasn’t the slimmest guy in the world. Tall, around 6’2 but heavy set and plump. Then again, fitting for an otaku, but recently I’ve been cutting back on anime to focus on my job. Still love it of course but… priorities.</p><p>“Are you there?” I called out, looking around as I saw a... shadow in the corner of the room. Huddled on her knees. I saw her turn her head, but not look at me directly, and I can see the tear stains on her cheek, her eyes red as she hugged her knees as she wore her school uniform. It was Monika, the chestnut haired green eyed school idol who wanted my affection and attention in this game, yet ruined the world and experienced of the other girls in the process… and I turned her down in the hopes of saving the rest. Now… I’m back, begging for forgiveness, yet here she was, dismayed and in despair.</p><p>But for now… I want to focus on her. Just her.</p><p>Just Monika.</p><p>“Matt…?” She asked, and I let out a soft laugh. </p><p>“Hey.” I smiled, shrugging. “I’m ba-”</p><p>“You left us.”</p><p>Here it comes. My heart went cold as I saw her stand up, fists clenched. </p><p>“Why’d you abandon us? Why… did you come back.” She shivered. “Because you got your happy ending… With those three… you got what you wanted…” I gripped my fists in turn, looking away in shame. “And then you disappeared, leaving us to rot and stagnate… So why… why did you-!” Monika finally lifted her head up, yelling at me before the sorrow and anger left her like a deflated balloon. “Come… back…” She realized she wasn’t talking with someone on a screen, but someone in her very special room. With the cosmos out the window. She took steps forward, approaching me and putting her hands on my (albeit flabby) chest, and then up to my cheeks.</p><p>“You’re...real… you’re… here…” She muttered, cupping my cheeks as I let out a soft sad chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah… Monika, I’m… here.” I put my hands on her wrists, and then on her shoulders. I was taller than her. Taller than Yuri even! </p><p>“B-But why…?! You cannot go back to the real world if you’re here-” Monika paused, eyes widened. “Unless…”</p><p>“I’m here to talk and... to make things right. By you, and by them. Yuri. Natsuki. Sayori… everyone. I know leaving you alone won’t make amends… I lost track of time due to my commitments in reality... But now... the best I can do is to fulfill my original dream.” I said, walking towards her as I saw an ethereal keyboard pop up between us, and I tapped it.</p><p>INPUT COMMAND. </p><p>Appeared over it. Monika’s jaw dropped as she looked from me to her. “You…”</p><p>“I’m got my happy ending with them, but I didn’t get it with you Monika.” I stated resolutely. “So I’m going to give it to everyone. The ultimate harem ending, I… think, Paradise Ending is apropos, no?” I said with a light smile, feeling my apprehension fade.</p><p>The girl, once shivering in anger and despair and all other sorts of negative emotions… had a face that can equate the sun in it’s shine as she embraced me and I did her. </p><p>I cupped her cheek, chuckling at her giggling as we were close, just us in this small room. I smiled, looking down at the teen idol, her emerald orbs no longer red with tears of sadness, but shimmering like the jewels they were with absolute joy.</p><p>I leaned in, kissing her on the lips as the girl moaned in delight… she tasted like strawberries. I can barely make out her leg curling up in utter bliss. My hand was at the small of her back as we parted, looking deep into each other’s eyes. I had to lean down a little for her.</p><p>“So… this is Matt, in the flesh.” Monika stated, looking down at me, my full plump gut pressing against her slim middle. “Huh, bigger than I imagined.”</p><p>“What? Disappointed?”</p><p>“Of course not!” She laughed, her voice no longer horse, but giddy and melodic. “Just means there’s more of you to love!” I then noticed how my hand was close to her backside… and her hands were against my tummy… and I bit my lip. The idol Code Goddess perked up and tilted her head.</p><p>“Something the matter Matt?” She asked.</p><p>“Well… mind if we talked?” I asked. “It… revolves around the Paradise Ending. Giving you girls the route you all deserve together. The Happiest of endings… but… there’s a caveat.” I bit my lip, fiddling with fingers. My parents never approved of my desires if they knew the full extent of them. Only they know…</p><p>Is that I’m into fat girls. And… pregnant girls. Inflated girls of all kinds. Busty. Fat ass’ed ones. I loved them all. And… in this game world… I could have the power to alter all of that. I worked around the code before. Perhaps I can do it again with her too.</p><p>“Say it Matt.” Monika smiled, shaking her head. “Whatever it is… I’ll go through with it. Anything for you to stay.” The chestnut haired idol held my hands, and her eyes were accepting as I looked down at her. I took a deep breath, then exhaled.</p><p>“Okay. I want to fall in love with all of you. You. Sayori. Yuri. Natsuki. All of you, to fulfill the harem route, the Paradise Route, I had originally planned when I played this game mentally and in a… wishful kind of way even though it may not happen... and then I knew you. And...” I used the keyboard again, showing her a screen where I was to input a command. </p><p>Add: aspect/gluttony/minor</p><p>“I’m... a chubby chaser. And I like fat girls. I was hoping Monika, that along with the trio, you can gain weight for me...” I confessed, biting my lip. “And… do other things for me. Like… get pregnant.” I gulped. This was hard to confess! “Be inflated in some ways… whether by air, by blueberry juice, or by… semen.” God this was killing me! “Have bigger breasts or butts too… If… we can do all of that...we can be one big happy family.” I held her hands tight.</p><p>The ambiance of the cosmos was the only thing that permeated the room. That and my beating heart. Monika tilted her head.</p><p>“That’s it?” </p><p>And so began my great lewd adventures with the main heroines of Doki Doki Literature Club. And my eternity within the World of Codes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DDLC: Paradise Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it?” I peeked up, seeing Monika ask me quizzically. “So… if I lived out all those fantasies… with the girls, you’ll stay? For good here?” She asked with baited breath. </p><p>I but my lip. I never really confessed all of this st once before, but I gave her a nod. And Monika’s face lit up as she beamed. </p><p>“Why didn’t say so silly!” She exclaimed, embracing me and showering my cheeks with kisses. “If you had just said that, I could done have that easily.” Monika closed her eyes and I laughed, petting her on the head. </p><p>“Well… I plan to do that not just to you, but also with the other three girls too.” I smiled, and the chestnut haired school idol perked up. I thought she was going to be jealous and leave but… she only chuckled and smirked.</p><p>“Well, you are a big guy. You got a lotta love to go around. One girl may not be enough to satisfy you. I see how it is.” Monika flicked ehr finger up. “You did state that you want a harem end to satisfy a ‘paradise’ route. So, I will gladly help in that regard Matt.” She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around my neck. “I’ll be as fat and pregnant as you ask of me… Heck, I can be as big as a house in flab or babies!” </p><p>I laughed, smiling as I felt my loins warm up. Hearing her state that outloud was incredible. “Slow down now Monika. One thing at a time. No need to go all out from the beginning!” I said with my hands interclasped with her’s. Mine were bigger than her fine silky smooth ones. “Let’s build up to it… expand around a bit from time to time… “ I went to my command, and I inputted the code on the keyboard. </p><p>Add: aspect/gluttony/minor</p><p>EXECUTE.</p><p>Upon me taping enter, I heard a growl rumble out from Monika’s stomach. “Oof… well, guess you are now a master of Code now it seems. Hehe.” She stated. “But I understand. You wanna build up with foreplay. Explore around your varied kinks from time to time. If that’s the case, I will gladly live out your ultimate fantasies Mattie.” The chestnut haired teen smiled as we sat side by side, hand on her midsection. “I am feeling hungry now… but, is there anything you wanna do big guy?” She asked as I looked her over in her tight school uniform. Considering I just had her be a bit more gluttonous…</p><p>“Well, how about we do a little...tutorial round?” I asked. “A way for me to enter this game to feed you all.” Monika smirked, turning to face me.</p><p>“Oh? That sounds fun~. I’m already a bit hungry so...whatever do you wish to do Mattie? With the power of Code, consequences mean nothing now!” She was so enthused before a blush crept to her face. “I was… programmed a virgin so… in addition with that~” Monika was so eager, like a happy dog who just saw her owner for the first time in a long while. </p><p>“Well, you mentioned that already soooo…” I got out the keyboard and began to input commands. “Let’s see...create…”</p><p>Add: object:Table//object:Food=Pasta//object:Food=Breadsticks//object:Food=Triple Cheese Pizza//object:Food=Calzones</p><p>A table appeared before the bed, with a giant massive bowl of buttery parmasean layered pasta simmering inside. A big basket of buttery breadsticks popped up, followed by a giant pan of extra large pizza with three cheeses. And finally a platter of thick calzones popped up beside the giant italian dinner that is enough to feed fifteen people if they all had one portion.</p><p>Monika brightened up. “Well now. You want me, to eat… all of this~?” She asked, smirking.</p><p>“Eat up big girl. In your school uniform.” I commanded, my hand going to her backside and groping her. Monika giggled and sat up. “I wanna see your belly grow like yeast in an oven…” I stood up, hugging her from behind, hands settling on top of her slim stomach. Monika purred in my embrace. She then pushed back against me with her rump, making me sit back on the bed. </p><p>“Then sit back and watch. Your Monika is gonna ruin her figure… just for you~” She sang, her conjuring a holographic keyboard on her own. Humming along, she created some plates and silverware… and she got to work.</p><p>“Let’s see… where do begin, goodness gracious.” She had a hand on her chest as she looked at me with a playful look in her eyes. “So much~. How about the appetizer here?” Monika sang out, grabbing a breadstick, seeing how… surprising phallic it looked. She began to munch on it slowly, admiring its taste and texture before she scarfed it all down, licking her dainty fingers.</p><p>I began to unbutton my shirt, seeing her suck on her fingers like that… was very nice. Monika seemed to pick up on it and grabbed the next one. She opened her mouth, moaning lightly and began to suck on it, lapping her tongue around it as she...bobbed it back and forth.</p><p>“You have a dirty mind Monika.” I smirked, licking my lips.</p><p>“You’re super easy to read Mattie~” She cooed, finishup by swallowing the breadstick and grabbing her fork and spinning a big helping of pasta before she began to eat. “Mmmm...so so buttery… all of this… might go to my thighs~”</p><p>“Easy now… I have just the figure in mind.” I finished unbuttoning, and bit my lip. “Do… go on.”</p><p>“Okay baby~”</p><p>And the feast was something to behold. Monika went slow to sample the taste of the foods I had created, but then she began to eat and scarf down the massive meal at a breakneck pace after she had taste tested. Even with her using a knife and fork, she had finished the giant portion of pasta and breadsticks first, all going down her gullet. The girl let out a sigh, hand on top of her dome of a stomach as it pressed against her skirt and blouse. “Phew… and I still have all of this to go…” She gestured out, seeing how I had removed my shirt. “And...my skirt’s getting so tight~” </p><p>“Then keep eating babe.” I mentioned, unbuttoning my jeans now. “I wanna see you bust that when you sit down on the bed here.” I licked my lips as she saw me. Monika giggled and got to work, attacking the greasy pizza and calzones. I let out a sigh as I pressed down on my growing erection… And she had a playful glint in her eye as the girl continued to attack the food.</p><p>Finally, after over thirty minutes, Monika had to conjure a chair to fall back on as her gut wobbled and churned dangerously. The girl was groaning as she rubbed it. “Oooh...so full...ate...to much… So…” She bit her lip, seeing me and my tent and grinning. “Good~”</p><p>Her gut was as big as a basketball she was so bloated and full, and it was only going to get bigger with all the gases rolling around inside with all that meat, cheese, bread, pasta, and sauce. I patted the spot next to me in bed.</p><p>“Oh? You want me to waddle over there? Mattie you perv.” She smirked, and Monika rose to her feet, grunting and waddling towards me like a woman who was ready to pop with an overdue baby. Finally she relaxed down on the bedside, skirt dangerously tight below… </p><p>“Ugh!” And her skirt finally came undone, torn with a loud rip as the button flew across the room and ricochetted a little. I beamed like an idiot as Monika leaned back, using her arms to support herself. “Much better...God I’m so fat.”</p><p>“And so good.” I added, putting my arm around her shoulder and leaning in, my lips meeting her’s as we both cooed into each other’s mouth, my tongue entering her and tasting the massive variety of Italian cuisine. We were soft and slow, our tongues dancing like eels as we tasted each other. I nuzzled her nose and rubbed her basketball sized gut, my hand feeling her silky smooth surface as the auburn haired beauty smiled in absolutely content.</p><p>“And to think… I’ll be getting even fatter after this.” She added with a giggle, smiling at me as I reached around, groping her backside under her skirt. “So… whatever shall you do to your big and bloated Monika~? I’m just so full and helpless you know~” Her green eyes twinkled in playfulness as I hugged her, and eased her by my side.</p><p>“Well… I could do so many things to you, now that I can touch you, grope you, kiss you and love you…” I murmured, caressing her cheek as we laid down together, my hand going to molest her boob. “But… this is the tutorial, it wouldn’t be wise for me to blow my proverbial load this early, no?”</p><p>Monika giggled. “Ohhhh holding back for later eh? Well, that is fair. When there’s little consequences, things can become a bit boring in here.” She added as she went about to remove her jacket and remove her skirt. “We’ll have so many nights together with the other girls we can do so many  things! But… you don’t wanna just leave your big food baby-bellied bae unsatisfied don’t you~? Pleeeeease~?” She pouted cutely, and I just couldn’t resist.</p><p>“Well… since you asked nicely.” I began to shed the last of my clothes. “How about something to wash it all down? You sure left me wanting for more.” I winked, patting my bulge below my own full gut. Monika got the picture and grunted as I shuffled back on the bed, resting against the pillows as the school idol shimmied towards me.</p><p>“Alrighty… I think I got the picture.” She smirked, her dainty hands going to my undies and pulling them off, and my stiffy came out fat and erect like a meaty swaying Tower of Piza. “Goodness, so hot and musky… truly the cock of a re~al man~” Monika grinned, opening her mouth and lowering herself, taking me in as she began to bob her head up down, eyes up at me. Her gut brushed against the floor, but she went as deep as she could, nose first into my pubes and her full panty clad ass, her ruined skirt slipping off as Monika stuck her butt in the air. She paused for a moment and Monika beamed at me. "Please feel good, My love...~”</p><p>That gorgeous face began to lower, her mouth opening. Entirely uncontrollably, she saw that cock of mine begin to throb faster in anticipation for stimulation - it excited her to NO end to see me so excited for her. She felt my tip touch her lips and a shiver ran through her, all of this being new to her. Her mouth puckered and bowed out, lips encompassing the hooded head of my manhood in their velvety embrace. Wet, warm, and suckling; she nursed from me slowly, letting her mouth move in slow, loving pulses around me before she opted to suck herself in further, going deeper. Her lips pulled out tight, head barely moving as her mouth moved to nearly completely swallow little Mattie up inside it. </p><p>“Oh god… oh god… yes… yes… Monika… haaaa~” I cooed, unable to control my lewd moans.</p><p>That wonderfully flexible tongue of hers gently lifted to loll against the underside of my erection, tenderly tugging my foreskin back until my glans were exposed. There? There... she started to move and make her magic, despite being inexperienced she picked up quick, becoming a whore prolific a the art of oral. Soft 'shlocks' and 'shlorps' squelched off of her as Monika performed fellatio once again for her dearest love, moaning into my member, vibrating her tongue and mouth around it.</p><p>“My queen...” I murmured out, gasping  as I shivered at her lips taking me in. “My lovely bloated teenage goddess of a queen... doing this with an older man. How lewd we have become~ haaaaaa~” I gasped as I bit my lip, squirming in delight at her action. Monika seemed to enjoy it, and the electricity of my loins and the churning of my sack began to pick up the more her lips clenched down and her tongue licked and rubbed at every veiny contour of my cock. My chest was rising and falling, my moans reaching higher in pitch as I gritted my teeth. I was new to this, I was gonna blow!</p><p>“Monika!” I uttered. “You’re eating my dick! I’m gonna-!” I let out a deep exhale as my cock erupted, splurting out seeds of white down her throat as Monika’s eyes widened at the taste, and then settled in with a half-lidded look as she made slurping noises and rose back up. She opened her eyes…</p><p>And her pupils became hearts as she opened her mouth, it being caked white as she gave off a peace sign, grinning.</p><p>“How… how do you...know me so well… and be… so good…” I uttered as I heard her audibly gulp. I felt her snuggle beside me as she wiped her lips, looking up at me as her leg was draped over my own, her hand tracing my chest. Her stuffed gut pressing against me was just icing on the cake at this point.</p><p>“I just know… I wanna make youuuuuurp happy.” Monika purred, she wiped her mouth after her belch. “That must have taken a lot out of you… You wanna end our tutorial here?” She inquired, wiggling a bit on the side.</p><p>I let out a soft sigh, rubbing her big gut as I looked all over her, slowly regaining my stamina. I had my hand out, and I began to type in Code.</p><p>Add: aspect/sexualStamina/medium</p><p>Add: aspect/semenVolume/Gallons</p><p>EXECUTE.</p><p>“You up for one more?” I inquired, grabbing her backside. “I’ve always wondered… what fucking the butt of the school’s top idol would be like.”</p><p>Monika got a naughty glint in her eye as she licked her lips. “Well.. you’re gonna get a taste big boy~” She cooed, and I smirked, gripping her rump as I shoved my member against her full delicious ass, pushing till I got her pucker. WE both shivered and shuddered as I let out a groan, and I pushed in deeper… and my dick entered her asshole. I let out an open mouthed gasp, followed by a strangled yell. Monika did all that but closed mouthed, grunting lewdly as I did my utmost to push myself in deeper.</p><p>“Gaaaaahn… oh fuck… Your ass...is so fucking tight!” </p><p>“I know! It’s… so hot! It hurts but...it feels...so Huuuurp- good!” Monika wailed, letting out an exhale as I tried to push in, finally stopping with my head inside her anus, and the rest of the shaft in her bubbly cheeks. “You… you plan to do this to everyo-Aahhhhn~!” Monika arched her back, mewling as she shivered. “Ahhaha~ I’m cumming from my ass being fucked!”</p><p>“My my...so weak are you…” I panted, rocking myself into a rhythm, grinning from the knowledge that the auburn haired beauty came just from a buttfuck. “I haven’t...haaa...even came yet! You’re so sensitive are you Monikaaaa~” I declared as I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes as the sounds of my pelvis and lower belly smacking her booty was being drowned by our grunts and moans. My stamina got a boost and increase, but we were both starting to sweat. Anal was truly something hard, and for me to do this in the tutorial was a challenge. I have to hold out more… but even the faintest bucks was driving me mad. And by me I mean my loins and her pucker trying to eat my dick.</p><p>“Oh god... baby, my fat ass is tiring out… It’s hurts but it feels so-hurp-fucking good... I’m so addicted to you... puff... gotta keep going… Please! Mattie my loooove~... Haaaa~” </p><p>“I’m gonna cum soon… Monika...haaaah… Gnnnnggh… Anal… is really tough! I can’t..hold on!”</p><p>“No kiddING!” Monika wailed, feeling my movement as I pushed in as much as possible and was on top of the all-fours bloated idol. “Go ahead Baby… cum! Cum in your Monika’s ass! Fill me up agaiiiiiin!” She howled, before my hands went to her breast as I pulled her up, bringing her against me as we both howled in ecstacy with me pusing in as humanly possible. I was close to her angelically framed face, and I cupped her chin and smashed my lips against her’s. Monika moaned and shuddered as her tongue was in my mouth, and we began to sloppily mess kiss as I closed my eyes.</p><p>“Monikaaa! Cumming!” </p><p>“Mattheeeeeew~!” We yeleld at the same time and my hands went from her perky breasts to her gut as my balls pulsated as if it had a heartbeat. And finally…</p><p>I came. It was nothing I have felt before, unlike the peashooter strings of seed that iced the inside of her mouth before… my dick felt like a faucet on high, spraying hot cum up her asshole as I shuddered and uttered unintelligble words. The pleasure was too much.</p><p>“Oh God! So much! Ow! Ow! Too much!Fuck! Oh Oh my G-aaaaarp-” She belched,  hands on her tummy too. “I’m bloating like a water balloon! Gaaaahn… oh fuck...it’s too much...it’s…” She uttered, feeling the gallon worth of baby batter surge up her intestines to settle in her overpacked gut. A lusty and lazy smile was plastered over her face. “So… fucking good~” She uttered, before I felt my flow die down to a trickle…</p><p>We both fell to our sides again, the bed creaking under our weight as I poured an extra twenty pounds of cum into her already packed stomach. Monika let out a gassy and pained belch as her overtaxed belly rumbled and bubbled like a witch’s cauldron. Before we collapsed on our sides, drenched in sweat and juices as I shimmied myself out of her backside. My red member came out, flaccid and dripping a little bit of expulsion, and  I saw a little white leak from her rump.</p><p>“Fucking… you sure...that wasn’t… haaa… that proverbial load?” She asked, looking back at me as she took deep breaths of oxygen.</p><p>“I can… always restore using code but… I feel that would be cheating unless it is...haaa… hooo…” I responded back, hugging her and spooning against her. “Absolutely necessary for something… All good things come to an end… and if we do this for an entire night… we’d go insane no?” I laughed a little, now rubbing that beachball tummy of her’s. “Plus… we can have more fun sessions like this...but in our game world… solo...with the girls…”</p><p>“And you getting time alone with them.” Monika added, she added a little chuckle. “I’m a little jealous, buuuut, if you get to play with one or two of them, I’ll handle the other.” She looked back at me, caressing and petting my head. “I know… this is not just my story… I know that you’ll give me the love I desire… and give it to the girls in turn. Plus.” She grunted, rolling over as that heavy packed tummy of her’s landed on me as she looked at me with her tired visage, but her emeralds were shining like stars. “I knwo for a fact I’m claiming your virginity and you’re taking mine… You already got my ass virginity but…” She took my hand, placing it on her belly. “I wanna have your child Matthew… even if it never born and it’s just a parasite that grows within me… making me…” She licked her lips, grinning. “Bigger… heavier… hungrier… milkier… But if we decide to have a family…” Monika gave me a smile befitting of an angel. “I’ll be more than happy to be the mother of our children…”</p><p>I smiled warmly, leaning in and kissing her lips softly. “I’m glad my Monika… you… You are my first step in paradise… and I will bring it to everyone.” I yawned. “I ache and stink...but I’m exhausted… let’s end the tutorial and get to sleep.”</p><p>“A good idea.” The room with the cosmic windows only had light from the countless stars outside. It was a nice for a one-night sleep. But I prefer a much larger bed, the ambiance of a peaceful night… and the presence of the woman(soon to be women) that I love at my side.</p><p>Maybe they’ll be fat enough to be my own bed. Hehe.</p><p>I closed my eyes, dozing off, and I can hear the soft breathing from Monika.</p><p>“Hey Matthew? You awake?”</p><p>“Yeah Monika?” I whispered, eyes closed. I felt a kiss on my forehead.</p><p>“Love you…”</p><p>I came back for not just for the girls. But for her. For my Monika, who will make my dreams come true.</p><p>“I love you too…”</p><p>And we went to sleep...drifting off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>